1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated circuit (IC) package structure, and in particular, to a side-by package-on-package (side-by POP) package structure comprising a plurality of semiconductor chips that are vertically and horizontally disposed over a package substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices demand more integrated circuits to be packaged in an integrated circuit package with less physical space. Some technologies focus on integrating more functions into each integrated circuit. Other technologies focus on stacking these integrated circuits into a single package. While these approaches provide more functions within an integrated circuit, they do not fully address the requirements for lower heights, smaller sizes, and cost reductions.
Modern mobile electronic devices, such as smart phones, and personal digital assistants, are packing more integrated circuits into an ever-shrinking physical space with expectations for decreasing costs. Numerous technologies such as multi-chip package, package-in-package (PIP) have been developed to meet these requirements.